Mind of the Hunter
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: sequel to Fragility. Ten years after the change of the Cullen family and they have moved to New Hampshire to go to highschool with Noelle. "Big brother" Edward seems to have a problem with Nahuel who happens to take an interest in Noelle-and Jacob's back?
1. Chapter 1

_Strength of the Hunter_

**Okay, here comes the sequel to Fragility. I tried to incorporate the title with the other one as much as possible. So, this is taking place when Noelle is entering high school in New Hampshire and Edward and Bella are going with her. Anthony is in seventh grade so you won't really see much of him.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Begun: 12/25/08 Finished: 1/1/09**

_Chapter One:_

Ten years had passed since our family had been changed. We hadn't had any contact with Liz, Charlie, Renee or Phil except for a phone call or an email. We couldn't or else they would notice that we never aged and looked ridiculously beautiful.

So, we moved to New Hampshire to avoid suspicion of a small town. I really missed our old apartment, the neighborhood, the gym-the Paninis. Those delicious Paninis, oh how I missed them. Anyway, our new roll was to play the family from Alaska.

Carlisle was already from Alaska, so that was pretty easy for him, Esme was a pretty damn good actress and everyone else just had to make do. We had all decided to move together, we were a coven...but a family.

We especially had to move from Seattle because when Noelle was thirteen and Tony was eleven, they decided they wanted a dog. We named it Gary. Gary was very delicious and made us a tad suspicious to the neighbors when he suddenly disappeared. And he was a Labrador, a very big dog. This is not something you see walking down a hall and don't return.

In the end, we really just had to go. So we packed up our stuff and moved to the other side of the country where it was just as rainy, cloudy, and cold.

We had decided to go as juniors-Alice, Edward, and I and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper would be seniors. Their kids were still in junior high so it's not like they cared. We were just looking for something to do-and Edward wanted to check out the school from the inside and see what all those boys were thinking about Noelle. I was simply taking this as an opportunity to have fun for once.

Edward had found he had a gift to read people's minds and Alice could see into the future by the decisions people made.

Emmett was super strong, Rosalie was literally described as the most beautiful woman in the word-she fed off of the insecurity of other women, and Carlisle was totally understanding and shared compassion with Esme even though she was loving as well.

My gift was to put a shield around my mind so sometimes, Edward could read my thoughts when my guard was down-which was a lot and then other times, he said he could never get a read. I sighed and ran a hand through my newly done hair.

Alice had been here all night planning outfits with me. She did my hair in a teased wild style but it didn't look like I had just rolled out of bed, it looked done...but not. I had applied my own make up-and I was very proud of myself for that. I had used eyeliner and done those little flicks at the end like Amy Winehouse would do with hers.

I put blue eye shadow on top of my lids and a bit of lip gloss. My out fit was a dark blue short sleeved button up with the last two buttons closed and a white camisole underneath along with skinny jeans and blue converse. I put on my necklace Edward gave me and some gold bangles to match my jewelry.

"You look stunning, love" Edward said from directly behind me. I turned around; our noses were just about touching. I tilted my head and kissed him softly, lingering. He chuckled against my lips and kissed me again. "You look pretty good too" I smirked lazily at him. I took a look at his outfit for today. He had on a red t-shirt that was pretty tight and hugged his muscles and black skinny jeans with red, white, and black DC's.

"I always wondered what you would look like as a rocker, it's really hot" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Okay **teenagers** we have to get to school" Noelle scoffed from the door way of our room. She was pretty angry that we were going to her school. Technically though, she was Edward's little sister while I was the girlfriend and we happened to be here because we were studying abroad and Edward was Carlisle's nephew instead-it was confusing, I still didn't understand the full story.

"Coming-little sis" Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed his hoody from off the bed. He swooped down and gave me one more kiss. I really felt like I was in high school again. I skipped to the new Volvo something with letters; I was still no good with cars. A honk made me look up.

Rosalie was smirking at me from her red convertible that Emmett was driving. "Hey whore" I called playfully. "Hey slut" She winked at me and pulled her designer shades in front of her face. Alice and Jasper pulled up next. It rocked living in a townhouse with your family around you. "Hey bitches" She called cutely. "What's up skank?" Rose and I said at the same time. "Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me" Emmett moaned, rubbing his hand over his head and thrusting his hips towards the steering wheel.

We all laughed and got into our respective cars. The drive to school was silence. Noelle was in the back seat still pouting. "Elly, it's not like we're gonna be there to embarrass you, Daddy's gonna be your really cool older brother and...Yeah" I told her, running my hand through her hair. She tossed it over her shoulder and sighed, fixing her bangs.

"Fine, but Daddy-if you embarrass me, I'll buy another dog, a nice big one" She threatened. Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course not sweetheart" He smirked at her through the rearview mirror. She smiled back, content. We pulled in front of the school and saw there was a mixture of cars. Some were really new and others were pretty old.

There were a lot of kids getting off buses too. We had chosen a small town just because they were usually closer to the forests which had a lot of animals. I smirked as I pulled down my shades and Edward did the same. He got out of the car and opened my door for me before opening Noelle's.

His arm was immediately around my waist and I was hugged against him. Kids stopped and looked at us. Edward reached behind us and brought Noelle in front, placing a hand on her head. She smiled at him and stuck out her tongue out. I smiled at her and gave her my sunglasses.

Students walking to class stopped when they saw our family merge together. Rose, Alice and I walked together in front of the boys along with Noelle who had spotted her summer friend and run off. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett walked behind us. People around us stared as we walked into the main office. "We would like to pick up our schedules" Alice chirped immediately to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk looked flustered. "The Cullen, Hale, and Swan families" She added. The woman looked on her computer for the schedules and printed them out. Alice took them and distributed them to everyone.

"Let me see yours" I told Edward, snatching it from his hand. We had every class together-including lunch. I kissed his cheek and handed him his schedule. "Bella, we have three classes together!" Alice chirped. She threw her arms around my neck and I looked out the glass wall that looked out into the hall.

I guess this school didn't have beautiful people. They were staring at us and I got a plan. But, it would have to wait until lunch. Alice seemed to look through me as she saw a vision. When she looked at me, she had an impish smirk and nodded.

She bound over to Rose and whispered the plan in her ear. Edward glanced at me and raised an eye brow. He let out a snort too quiet for human ears to hear. "Okay, let's get to class" I suggested. Edward led me to English. I spent the three classes before lunch bouncing my leg up and down as we went over stuff I remembered from my high school days.

Finally, lunch came and I had to remember not to speed through the hallways like I would at home. Edward and I walked together slowly to the cafeteria. I was surprised to Noelle in there already. I didn't think freshman would have lunch with the juniors and seniors.

She was sitting at a table with all the 'cool' kids. She and Tanya were laughing along with some kids. Emmett was waiting by the door with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice so we were the last to arrive. Rosalie went in first, Emmett trailing behind her and both looking rather confident. The cafeteria continued chattering, but most were talking about us.

Alice led Jasper in gently by his arm because he looked about ready to kill someone, the problem with his gift was that although he could control the emotions around him, he could feel everyone else's as well and it got to be overwhelming for him.

They sat down and just relaxed as Edward and I walked in. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, stroking my hip lightly. I ran a hand through his hair and smirked at him. I disengaged myself from Edward as we got a few feet in front of the table and made a beeline for Rose. She smiled at me as I bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, massaging my lips with hers.

My tongue slipped into her mouth and she battled me for a brief moment before I pulled away, pecking her lips quickly before turning to Alice. Jasper playfully sent waves of lust at us as I leaned down and kissed her soft lips with a few butterfly kisses until she swiped her tongue across my lips.

I placed a hand in her spiked hair gently and deepened the kiss. She let loose a little mew and I pulled away, licking my lips. Alice stood up and sat on Rose's lap and kissed her with full force. Her hands got fisted in the blonde strands as she nipped at her lip playfully. I found myself getting turned on from this. Their tongues moved in synch chasing each other into the others mouth.

Their lips moved together as well. Rosalie pulled away and smirked. I looked over to Edward and saw his jaw was dropped and there was a prominent bulge in his tight pants. He was staring in the same spot where Rose and I had kissed. I turned to Jasper, hoping he could send waves or relaxation at everyone but then I realized he was having the same reaction-and so was Emmett, this was the first time in his life since he knew how to speak that he was actually speechless.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw the male population-and part of the female as well silent and watching us. I smirked and ran a hand through my hair before sitting down. That was pretty fun for lunch. As I sat down, we engaged in the normal adult conversations-bills and money.

"Alice, I'm just saying, I think you should cut down on the shopping, you have all of eternity to but clothes-you'll be broke by the time the year is over" I shrugged. Jasper nodded his head a bit beside her.

The boys had calmed down once Jasper had woken from his state of ridiculous lust. "I suppose your right, especially now that we're not working and here. Maybe I'll shop only on sales, I should keep tabs on the east coast's malls so I know when to go" She thought. "And Bella, you can help-you too Rose" She clapped her hands happily.

We all sighed. You could take Alice out of the mall, but you couldn't take the mal away from Alice.

**Noelle Pov**

I was seated for lunch with my friend Tanya for fourth period. She had explained to me that some of the upperclassmen would be joining us because they mixed the grades together. I looked to the door and saw Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose coming in. They looked cocky-which was usual for Aunt Rose because she was so pretty. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as they went to a table in the back.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came in next. Aunt Alice was smiling softly as she literally led Uncle Jasper to the table. I knew she was worried that he might attack someone-especially when he was so overwhelmed with the emotions of everyone. His eyes caught mine for a moment before he continued to walk stiffly.

Mom and Dad came in last. Dad had his arm around Mom's waist, stroking her hip slightly as they walked to their group. She ran her hand through his super messy hair before pulling away and heading straight for Aunt Rose.

My jaw fell open as she sat on my Aunt's lap and kissed her! I think my eyes almost popped out of my head when she kissed Aunt Alice. And then I think I passed out when Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose kissed.

"Elly, why are you staring at them so hard?" Tanya brought me out of my trance. "I know, they're so hot-especially the one with the bronze hair-who are they?" She asked, sighing dreamingly at my Dad.

"The guy with the shaved head sitting next to the blonde, that's Emmett, the blonde is his girlfriend, Rosalie. The pixie looking girl is my cousin Alice; she's dating Jasper-the guy who looks like he's in pain. And the brunette who just kissed everyone is Bella, my brother's girlfriend. And the guy with the bronze hair is Edward-my brother" I explained unhappily.

"He's your brother-what are you doing over here?! Introduce me!" She ordered, pushing me out of my seat. I landed flat on my ass, I seemed to have inherited my mother's clumsiness when she still had it.

Tanya pulled me from the floor and pushed me in front of and I led her to the table. They stopped talking when they saw us coming. "Hi Elly" Mom greeted me cheerfully. "Hey...Bella" I waved half heartedly. "Well, this is my friend Tanya, Tanya you know everyone" I pointed from Tanya to the group. "Hi" She squeaked.

Aunt Rose smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, licking her red lips. "Nice to meet you Tanya" Aunt Alice smiled at her. Uncle Emmett acknowledged her with a nod. "Pleasure to meet you Tanya" Dad extended his hand to her. She shook it eagerly and I sighed into my hand. "It's nice to meet you Tanya" Mom said, wrapping her arm around Dad's.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and raised and eye brow. That seemed to make Tanya release his hand. She blushed and looked at her shoes. "Okay, well I'll see you guys at home" I steered Tanya back to our table.

I was bombarded with questions from other girls who saw us talking with them. "Oh God, that's my family over there" I groaned.

The bell rang-thank goodness and I headed to English. I sat down and opened my binder up to a fresh sheet. There were things on the board to be written down and so I began copying it. Class was just one big lecture on adjectives. We had to write what we did for the summer which meant I had to tweak a few things because now Dad was my brother.

Class ended and we handed in our assignment. I went to my locker to grab my social studies text book. I turned around and knocked into someone. "Sorry" I apologized. "No its okay, I was actually looking for you" A smooth voice said.

I looked up to see a guy with tanned skin and long black hair tied into a low ponytail. "Can I help you?" I asked. "I'm Nahuel. You're in English with me. I wanted to walk you to your next class" He explained.

"Ah huh. Um...I don't even really know you" I began. Suddenly, a hand was on my lower back-a freezing cold hand which meant it was part of the Cullen clan. I turned to see Dad smiling at Nahuel. "Hey Elly, ready to get to your next class?" He asked me. "Sure big brother" I smiled sarcastically.

He glared at Nahuel for a long moment before we turned around. "Dad, that was so embarrassing" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just get to class. You're not supposed to be fooling around with boys anyway, so don't put another thought to it" He warned me.

"I'm grown though!" I whined. "You're not grown until you pay your bills, make your own money, are finished with school, and have your own house" He told me.

I sighed. He and Mom just don't get it. I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen which sucked. And Tony got to but Dad's explanation for that was that Tony was a dumbass so what ever girl he was going out with was a dumbass too.

And I was a smartass. And any boy that thought they would be going out with me was a dumbass for thinking that Dad would let them anywhere near me. "Fine" I mumbled. I stomped into the classroom and saw Tanya holding a seat for me.

I sat down, still pouting. "What happened?" She asked. "Edward told me I couldn't go out with anyone until I was sixteen because this kid Nahuel asked to walk me to my next class" I grumbled.

She laughed. "It's not funny, you get to date and I don't" I groaned. "I guess I could understand your brother. Both of you guys come from a great looking family. He is like the definition of sex and you're gorgeous! God I wish I were Bella" She sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

**B Pov**

School was finally over! Edward and I walked to the Volvo. Noelle was leaning against it pouting. Oh gosh, what did Edward do?

"Mom, Dad really embarrassed me today" She began as we came into view. "What did he do?" I sighed as I got in. Edward growled and started the car. "I was at my locker, and this guy Nahuel asked to walk me to class and Dad came out of nowhere to take me to class. Then, he told me that I wasn't supposed to be fooling around with boys anyway and not to put another thought to it" She whined.

When did she get to be such a whiner? "And then she proceeded to remind me that she was grown-words I wasn't expecting until she was sixteen-so I proceeded to remind her that she wasn't grown until she paid her own bills, lived in her own house, makes her own money, and is finished with school" He added.

I sighed. Could vampires get headaches? "But Tony gets to date!" She objected. "Noelle, Tony is...a dumbass. I'm sorry to say this about my own son, but he's in the seventh grade. He didn't even know what sex really was until maybe today. No girl is planning on going out with him, even if they were, the first word coming out of his mouth will change their mind. You on the other hand, are too pretty and smart for some ninth grade boy who is still going through the same things as Tony. So no dating until your sixteen" I reasoned.

"This was the worst day ever" Noelle grumbled.

---&---

**Okay, hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter to the sequel. Happy New Year!**


	2. AN

Hello readers. I know I don't usually make author notes like this but....I have a bit of writers block. I'm updating as fast as I can (which is like at the pace of a snail) so please don't be mad.

I wanted to ask your opinion on a new story I want to start. There are a few ideas for a few different stories but I would like to know which one to post first. So here are the ideas:

Story One:

_Ms. Charming_

Bella is starting off at college and has one goal in mind. To lose her virginity this year. Cock-blocked too many times to count by big brother Emmett, the green eyed god looks like a promising candidate.

Story Two:

_Charity Case_

Edward Cullen is your average high school delinquent. After his latest screw up, adoptive Dad Carlisle decides to move the family to Forks. Edward starts Forks High with Brother Emmett and sister Alice. He gets assigned to an English project with Bella Swan; the typical good girl who is rather judgmental of his character. Can she help him with his problems or does she think he's just another charity case?

_I know the summary is corny. _

Story Three:

_He Who Owned the World_

*idea from the girl who owned a city* The world was ending. Everyone over the age of sixteen is dead from a plague. The cure was found but it only worked for kids sixteen and under. Now, Edward has to find a way for everyone to survive while trying not to kill the infuriating Bella Swan who seems to think she knows everything.

Okay, here are the ideas. Please review your opinions.


End file.
